projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Estellise Sidos Heurassein
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Estellise Sidos Heurassein. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Estelle': I should write a picture book packed with ninja action! Akira: You heard her, Kage Maru. Show her some Hagakure skills. Kage-Maru: These skills are an ancient secret. They are not meant to be rendered in pastels. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Estelle': Do you mind if I put you two into a children's book? Chris: I'd prefer that our classified tactics not be put into print... Jill: Besides, I'm not sure we're going to have a happy ending. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Estelle': Wow, your muscles are really tense. Hard day on the job, maybe? Chrom: Wait, you're a princess AND a masseuse? Lucina: Ooh, the perfect esthetician! I have a lot to live up to! Victory *'Estelle': That bridal outfit. What I wouldn't give to try it on! Lucina: Perhaps we can arrange something. Would you trade your Enchanting Belle costume for it? Chrom: Lucina, as your father, I feel I have to step in here. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': The Beauty Brigade's gonna get it done! Estelle: Beauty Brigade? I like the sound of that. Chun-Li: Yeah, that's one group I can deal with being part of! Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Konyaku, radishes, eggs, octopus, and chikuwa! Estelle: Right! That's how you make an Oden sandwich? I'll tale that recipe home with me! Ciel: Let's hope the people of Estelle's world are ready for this... Dante & Vergil Intro *'Estelle': I'd like to do a children's book about brotherly love! Vergil: Say that again, girl. Dante: He's got that killer look. You'd better back off, Estelle. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Demitri': Royalty, is it? Such noble blood would befit one such as myself. Morrigan: And so innocent... So guileless... I haven't had one so pure in quite some time. Estelle: U-Um... Are you folks all right? O-Oh look! Battle's starting! Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ichiro': Whew... All this fighting sure makes a man hungry. Estelle: Want me to whip up a crepe? Some strawberries, marshmallows, cream and honey, and voila! Erica: Ooh, Erica says "Tres bien!" Where'd you get that recipe? Victory *'Ichiro': Okay, Estelle, time for our victory pose! Estelle: Pooooose! Erica: Huh? Y-You don't have to say "pose" when you do it... Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Estelle': My next picture book's about the special bond between parents and children. Kazuya: Oh, really? Sounds interesting. Jin: Yeah. Keep an eye on us. You'll learn a lot. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Estelle': Great to meet you, Kiryu and Majima! I'll do my best! Majima: Damn, a real princess? I dunno how I'm supposed to behave. Kiryu: Just... Just try not to say the F-word. We're representing Kamurocho here. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Kite': I know Haseo looks kinda gruff, but he's always ready to help a friend out. Estelle: And he's so cool, too! Haseo: Knock it off, you weirdos! You're throwing me off-balance. Victory *'Haseo': Ooh, a princess avatar. There some kind of limited-time event going on? Kite: Like, are you here to get kidnapped or unleash your inner magic or something? Estelle: Well... I-I DO do all that, sometimes... KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'KOS-MOS': My external appearance is down 5%. Estelle, I need to be cleaned. Estelle: I know a lovely spa with a natural hot spring! I'll take you next time! Fiora: Ooh, hot springs sound fantastic! But wait, that isn't gonna rust my body, is it? Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': I would not eat them hot or chilled. I would not eat them in a guild. Estelle: I do not like green apple gels! I do not like them or their smells! Reiji: Uh, guys, when you're done writing your book, we can start anytime... Victory *'Xiaomu': You draw picture books, right? I Could give you some of my "secret" ones if you like. Heehee! Estelle: Ooh, yes please! For the sake of my young readers, I want to study as much material as I can! Reiji: Watch out, Estelle. Something tells me hers aren't meant for kids. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Estelle': Once upon a time there was a white fighter and a red fighter... Ryu: You making a kid's book out of us or something. Ken: The red one's gonna win in the end, right, Estelle? Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Estelle': I'm gonna watch from behind. This should make great book material! Gemini: OK! Watch this action! Sakura: But don't just watch! We'll need your backup! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Estelle': Hiryu, are you a... "Vigilante"? Hiryu: Vigilante? Hardly. My only concern is the mission I'm given. Hotsuma: Missions, laws... Perhaps we are more bound than we thought. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': How can you transform like that? Your body isn't mechanical. X''': You aren't swapping out body parts, are you, Estelle? '''Estelle: No, I'm just changing clothes really fast! I practiced! Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Estelle': I'm so happy I get to travel with the two of you again! Yuri: So be it. Guess I'm protecting you on behalf of the guild. Flynn: And I'll protect you both as an Imperial Knight. Victory *'Flynn': Lady Estelle, I'd advise against overworking yourself... Estelle: Nonsense! I'm merely polishing my noble skills, Flynn. Yuri: You're shining out there, Estelle. I almost have to avert my eyes. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Hey, lemme see that Sexy Typhoon! Estelle: All... All right! I'll be an Enchanting Belle! Vashyron: Oh, wow, look at that princess go! Victory *'Vashyron': I know exactly how to meet the needs of a sheltered princess! Estelle: Needs? What do you men, Vashyron? Zephyr: I'd keep my distance if I were you, princess. Category:Quotes